


Please Don't Leave

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, M/M, Tragedy, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: The mess will happen all over again, they both know it.Because thats just how it goes. Love.Even for the undead.





	Please Don't Leave

**Please Don't Leave**

**_._ **

**_._  **

It happens a week after the dance.

A week after she chose,

_(she couldn't)_

a week after Stefan and Damon both left town.

(A week after the whole world stopped turning for all of them.)

He finds her on the kitchen floor at 2am, an empty bottle of Bourbon right beside her.

She whimpers and starts to cry and Alaric knows it's bad.

Pretty bad.

(Because Elena Gilbert never cries.)

He tries to call Damon, but of course he doesn't answer his call.

_(Like he didn't do the last 189 times Alaric called)_

He's mad at him and he's mad at Elena.

(Mad at the whole world for  _fucks sake.)_

And Alaric understands, he really does, but it doesn't help anyone through.

He whispers silent nothings, while he holds the broken girl in his arms and waits for the ambulance to arrive.

And it's crazy,

 _fucking crazy_ ,

but he feels more human then he did in years.

* * *

 

He's there when she wakes up in her hospital bed eight hours later.

This time, she doesn't cry.

_(Far too sober now.)_

„I know it's selfish,“ she wispers.

„Belive me I know. But I just want it to be over.“

And he knows exactly what she's talking about.

Because to be honest he just wants the same.

There wasn't a way to live with  _him_ ,

_(never would have been)_

but there's no way to live without  _him_  either.

_(Please don't leave quite yet)._

But that's something he can't admit.

_(It wouldn't help anyone)_

At least not her.

(And that's still all that matters.)

_Some things just never change._

* * *

 

She doesn't go back to school after that and he doesn't force her to.

He doesn't even ask her why – because he has no right to.

_(He can't go back either)._

He watches her, when she thinks he doesn't and already knows the things she doesn't tell him.

_Because he hides the same._

She's sitting on her windowsill like she's waiting.

(Waiting for  _him_  to come home)

And Alaric knows she does,

_(It wasn't Stefan.)_

because deep down he does the same.

_(It wasn't Isobel.)_

_It never was._

It never would have been.

* * *

 

„I won't graduate with my friends“,

that's what she tells him one night and he just nods.

(He's far too drunk to answer her.)

She smiles at him while she takes the bottle out of his hands.

„You loved him too, didn't you?“

_And all hell breaks lose._

He's too tired to fight the truth.

(The truth she shouldn't have known in the first place).

But she does.

Her hands are everywhere and he tells her to stop.

But she doesn't listen.

(He doesn't want her to).

It´s wrong, but he's too drunk and too broken to stop her.

„I need this,“ she begs. „We both do.“

And he knows she's right.

(Maybe for the first time).

And suddenly he stops fighting and within seconds he burries himself deep inside of her, his lips finally crashing with hers.

_(She's so fucking right)._

* * *

 

When he wakes up in his bed,

_(alone),_

he's not sure what happened.

(And he's too hungover to remember.)

He finds Elena in her room,

sitting on her windowsill like she always does.

She looks lost.

_Fucking lost._

And he just goes back to bed.

_Not sure if he really wants to know what happened._

* * *

 

He tries to keep paying the bills,

_but he is too busy being drunk, too busy tyring to forget,_

that he just has to lose the battle.

It's Elena who takes care of things,

and he doesn't get it until Caroline tells him that Elena has robed her College bank account.

He stops drinking and goes straight back to work,

but Elena just smiles.

„I didn't plan on going anyway. It's okay,“ she assures him.

But he knows it's not.

_Not even close._

* * *

 

He begs her to go back to school, but she doesn't even listen.

He watches her friends graduate,

but she's not even there that day.

She stops leaving the house, as soon as the others leave town for College.

He wants to ask her why,

but he doesn't.

_He's too afraid to get an answer._

* * *

 

It happens one Friday night.

He's on his way home,

_drunk and high again._

(Because he just can't forget  _him.)_

He doesn't see the damn car until it hits him,

_and then it's already too late._

He knows he's going to die.

_And he's glad that it will finally be over._

But then he wakes up in a hospital bed and there's Elena and she's crying.

And he feels sorry.

_So fucking sorry._

It's Caroline who turns him then and there, because Elena begs her too.

He's mad when he comes back to life,

_but Elena just smiles,_

like the little girl she once was.

„You wouldn't let go of me either.“

And he knows she's right.

Again.

_(Fuck, he's so screwed.)_

* * *

 

He turns Elena three months later.

Because she asks him to.

(And because he won't risk losing her.)

_(Die for me.)_

She does with a smile on her beautiful face.

(Always and forever.)

Forever and always.

* * *

She's more beautiful than ever, when she comes back to life.

And he knows he won't let her go ever again.

_(I would even sell my soul for you)._

* * *

 

One day they will meet _him_  again,

_Damon,_

_they're both sure about that._

_(And now they have all eternity to wait)._

* * *

 

The mess will happen all over again, they both know it.

Because thats just how it goes.

_Love._

Even for the undead.

.

.

 


End file.
